<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sprout Gigglefunny by RoseDragon529</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420892">Sprout Gigglefunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragon529/pseuds/RoseDragon529'>RoseDragon529</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bugsnax (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddy uses he/they pronouns, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sprout is good AU, Sprout uses he/they pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragon529/pseuds/RoseDragon529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everyone's favorite Strabby became a grumpus? And what if that Strabby had the bugsnax allergy? And what if Gramble got the family he always wanted?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for letting me borrow him for the night, I know he's probably been busy helping you get bugsnax, but I'm sure he misses his papa!"</p><p>Buddy nodded silently. This was the latest in many attempts to try and get Gramble to stop sleepwalking. Tonight he'd fall asleep with Sprout right there, with Buddy sleeping nearby as was per usual for the past couple days. After the incident at the campfire a few nights before, Gramble had extra trouble sleeping, despite both Buddy and Wiggle's best efforts to help. </p><p>Gramble looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, I should start locking up for the night. Have a good night Buddy!"</p><p>Buddy waved goodbye as Gramble closed the barn door, saw him gathering up all the bugsnax that slept through the night, as he turned and headed for Lizbert and Eggabell's hut. He hadn't meant to temporarily move into the absentee leader's hut, but seeing as the airship was too far away from the town to get there quickly if something went wrong, he had just ended up there. He relaxed in bed, expecting to be woken by Gramble wandering in again, but to his surprise he got a full night's sleep.</p><p>Unbeknownst to anyone, a slight earthquake happened during the night, too slight to wake anyone, but come morning its effects would be too astronomical to ignore....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so it really begins.</p><p>Warning for emetophobia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a scream, the sound of shattering glass, and a thud. That was enough to wake everyone in town and get them running over to the source of the disturbance, right outside of Gramble's barn. A small, unfamiliar grumpus sat there dazed for a second, before jumping up and running off in the direction of Garden Grove. Everyone stood there, in shock and unsure of what just happened, until Gramble opened the barn door, holding the two halves of Sprout's buggy ball. This broke open the floodgates.</p><p>"What in tarnation happened?!"<br/>"Who was what darling?"<br/>"Where'd they go?"<br/>"Was that a kid?"<br/>"Gramble, what happened?"</p><p>Gramble held up the halves of the ball as a shield,</p><p>"I don't know, but... I think that was Sprout! Last night I fell asleep holding him and his ball, this morning I woke up holding the ball with the... Kid..." Gramble trailed off as the others started talking again, everyone drowning each other out before Buddy let out a loud, sharp whistle.</p><p>"Whatever happened, there's a scared kid lost on the island! If they are indeed Sprout, I'll approach them first. Sprout's used to me!"<br/>"Take his ball, it should be familiar to him. Maybe it'll comfort him if he's lost or upset."</p><p>Gramble gave Buddy the halves, and with that, Buddy set off in the direction they saw the small red grumpus go, searching Garden Grove and calling their name. When he couldn't find them however, he ventured onward, to Flavor Falls.</p><p>That is where he found them. Half curled up in the stream, sobbing, with red goo dripping out of their mouth. Buddy quickly sat next to them, patting their back.</p><p>"Hey what happened little guy? What's wrong?"</p><p>This question only prompted yelling and louder sobs from the clearly upset kid, coupled with gagging as they they threw up again, lurching over in the stream. Buddy suddenly realized he recognized the goo.</p><p>"Oh poor kid... You got hungry, didn't you? And you tried to eat a strabby, but you were allergic. I guess I'm not the only one allergic around here."</p><p>The kid stared at him, before Buddy remembered what Gramble said about the ball. He quickly got the two halves out of his bag, clicking them together before offering the whole ball out. It was quickly snatched up, the child cuddling it as if it was a well-loved teddy bear.</p><p>Buddy carefully stood up, gently scooping up Sprout, and began the slow walk back to town. This was going to be something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's late when I'm writing this excuse me if it's sub par. I might edit it in daylight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>